


The First Test

by Its_Raining_Here



Series: PROJECT N3-K0 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Sans, Blood, Cat Sans, Fluff, Gen, Good-Ish Doctor Gaster, Innocent Sans, Kinda, Neko Sans, Parent W. D. Gaster, Questionable parenting choices, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, rated T for the blood and thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Gaster has a test for N3-K0.A lot of red is involved.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Sans
Series: PROJECT N3-K0 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153559
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	The First Test

**Author's Note:**

> gaster may or may not be a good parent. hes doing his best with what hes got.
> 
> ALSO I GOT FANART BITCHES AND ITS AMAZING
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/callmeakumu/art/Untitled1-20210211231653-870077220?ga_submit_new=10%3A1613103675
> 
> THANK YOU AKUMU

N3-K0 stood in front of the box of small animals. They squeaked and scurried around, crawling all over each other in a feeble attempt to escape the cardboard prison.

“wha’s that?” He asked.

**“A test.”**

“test?” N3-K0 tilted his head and flicked his ears.

Gaster sighed, **“A test is something that...uh.”** He gestured with his hands, searching for an explanation, **“A test is a...fun activity, and if you do it, you get a treat!”**

“ooh! i wan’ a treat!” N3-K0 knew what a treat was! A treat was a good thing!

**“If you want the treat, you’ll have to do good on the test.”**

“okay! ...wha’s the test?”

**“Summon a bone attack, and fire it at the box.”**

N3-K0 thought for a moment, “but, there’s things in there! i don’ wanna hurt em!”

**“Harming the mice is part of the test. You do want your treat, don’t you?”**

“mmmmm…squeaky things…but treat...” N3-K0 pressed his ears back against his skull.

Reluctantly, he called upon his magic, and formed it into a small bone attack. Closing his eyes tight, he flicked his paw in the direction of the box. A loud splat filled the room.

**“Good job, N3-K0!”** Gaster scribbled something on his clipboard.

N3-K0 opened his eyes, and gazed at the box. Or...what was left of it. The torn cardboard pieces were scattered around, and a pool of that red stuff was growing where the box once was. The mice were nowhere to be found.

“red! gaster, lookit at tha’ red!” N3-K0 pointed excitedly at the red color. He loved red. It was his favorite color!

**“Yes, that is a lot of red! Good observation!”** Gaster smiled at him, patting his head.

“can i play with it?” He really liked making shapes with red, when he first discovered the color. It was the first time he’d seen it since he woke up that day. He couldn’t get red from behind his ears anymore.

**“Of course, you’ve been a good boy! Just let me know when you’re done so I can clean it up.”**

“okay!” N3-K0 scampered over to the red, and began to make pretty things with it! He made swirls, and smiley faces, and lots of other cool shapes!

Gaster let him play for as long as he wanted to, and even gave him an extra treat for being such a good boy!

Gaster was the best!

**Author's Note:**

> poor N3-K0 doesnt know what blood is


End file.
